Little Baby
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Despues de varios meses del incidente con Natsu, vuelve otro problema mas pero esta vez no es un niño ni Natsu sino son dos bebes que llegan a los cuatro que enfrentaran la forma de ser padres antes de que se casen y tambien tengan hijos, quienes son descubrelo leyendo este fic (Continuacion de mi pequeño salamander)
1. Prologo

Minaaaaaa chicos espero que sigan felices, yo ando mega feliz, llena de azucar pero tambien melancolica se termino Naruto porque T-T pero bueno no es momento para eso como prometi hace mucho o como unos 4 meses atras la verdad no me acuerdo demasiado bien les traigo como una continuacion de mi pequeño salamander a la que quiero llamar Little Baby de que trata es una sorpresa pero es totalmente diferente a mi pequeño salamader, porque buena pregunta porque se me ocurrio despues de un rato :v soy bien pro

Aclaraciones:

** cosas que hacen los personajes

() interrupciones mias

Cursiva: pensamientos entre otras cosas

Advertencias: Si no haz leido mi pequeño salamander no sabras algunas cosas de que salen en este prologo asi que lee primero mi pequeño salamander porque de ese fanfic se desarrollara esto

"A mi ha llegado un pequeño y lindo inocente bebe, pero que problematica se ha vuelto mi vida" escrito por mi :,v si lo se soy bien pro

* * *

><p><span><strong>Little Baby <strong>

**Prologo.**

Era un dia normal en el gremio de Fairy Tail, ciertamente un dia normal hasta que llego el equipo mas fuerte de todo el gremio pero lo mas sorprendente es que dos jovenes venian discutiendo demasiado, andaban gritando y enojandose demasiado hasta que en esos momentos vieron que seguidos de ellos tambien venian dos jovenes mas, poco despues el joven peli rosa miembro del equipo mas fuerte lanzo algo y fue atrapado por un espiritu celestial de la joven rubia la cual discutia con el fuertemente, se preguntaron todos ¿Por que peleaban? Hasta que Erza Scarlet, alias Titania y de una larga cabellera escarlata los detuvo y Lucy se acerco rapido a ver lo que habia arrojado Natsu por los cielos.

- ¡Es un bebe Natsu! No lo puedes estar tirando por el aire como si fuera un juguete ***suspirando*** no puedo creerlo eres una persona que no es capaz de entenderlo, te lo dije como tres veces-dijo la joven rubia totalmente enojada mientras avanzaba un bulto

- Yo que culpa tengo ***gritando*** EL ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE SE PUEDE TIRAR BIEN ENTIENDELO... MEJOR OLVIDALO... -dijo el joven peli rosa caminando a otro lado demasiado enojado

- Esperen un momento ***viendolos*** ¿Que rayos pasa aqui?- dijo el maestro del gremio haciendo que todos prestaran atencion

-Maestro permitame explicarle lo que pasa aqui ***seria*** lo que pasa aqui es que ibamos de mision cuando-dijo la joven de larga cabellera escarlata

Flash Black

Camino a una mision el equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail iban hacia la misma biblioteca de hace varios meses donde el joven peli rosa se habia convertido en un niño pequeño el cual le habia dado varios problemas a todos pero bueno era lo que pasaba por hacer que aquel joven dejara de acturar deprimido, habia llegado a la biblioteca y en esos momentos se habian encontrado con dos jovenes de su gremio los cuales iban platicando, era la joven peli azul y el joven peli peli negro los cuales iban porque buscaban un libro que les habian encargado en su mision asi que decidieron ir juntos a la biblioteca, cuando entraron vieron por todos lados y entonces llegaron a una de las tantas secciones de aquella biblioteca pero los que paso despues fue algo raro y sorprendente.

- Mira ***cargando un bebe*** es hermoso y lindo, ¿Quien lo abra dejado en este lugar? ¿Como te llamas pequeño bebe? Hola yo soy Lucy-dijo la joven rubia abrazando a un pequeño bebe rubio

- Este tambien esta lindo ***abrazandolo*** pero la pregunta es ¿Donde estan sus padres? eres realmente lindo, dime pequeño ¿Como te perdiste?- hablo la joven peli azul abrazando a un pequeño bebe peli negro

- Esperen un momento** *acercandose a ambos bebes*** ese olor se me hace conocido, de donde... mmm... es interesante este olor que se me hace conocido creo que es de alguien conocido, me acorde de donde es ese olor ***moviendo sus manos*** son Sting y Rogue-dijo el joven peli rosa sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

-Entonces quieres decir que estos pequeños son Sting y Rogue de Sabertooth ***sorprendida*** por eso se me hacia conocido su color de cabello y ojos pero porque estara asi pero miralo ***enseñandolo*** es una ternura, demasiado lindo siempre he querido cuidar un bebe o tener uno, eres demasiado lindo Sting pero ¿Que habra pasado? ¿Donde estan Lector y Frosh?** *viendolo de arriba para abajo*** tambien su ropa tomo forma de su cuerpo, es un mameluco tan lindo mira sus botitas, tan lindo-dijo la joven rubia haciendo que el joven peli rosa terminara enojandose mas

- Osea que tu ***agarrando a el otro bebe*** eres Rogue, no se creia que eras mas amargado de bebe, mirenlo no se como describir este bebe que despues es Rogue pero totalmente diferente... Geheee pero por el momento sonrie demasiado, ***sonrojado*** ¡Que con esa mirada enana! -dijo el joven peli negro abrazando a el bebe peli negro

- Nada, ha ha ha ha ***riendo*** pero es solo que te vez bien y tiene razon Lu-chan este pequeño se ve tan adorable tambien mira su mameluco igual que su ropa y tambien tiene una capa ***viendolo*** sus zapatitos ahora lo que le falta es un chupon pero por el momento no tengo nada- dijo la joven peli azul viendo a el pequeño bebe peli negro

- Por el momento debemos saber *seria* si pasara lo mismo que con Natsu entonces, Natsu ilustranos con tu poderosa sabiduria que has adquirido en estos meses en tu impulso de leer demasiados libros- dijo la joven peli roja con una mirada seria

- La posima que tomaron era_** Little Little Baby**_ diciendo esto el _**Li****_ttl_e Little Baby**_ hace que la persona que le caiga o tome se combierta en un pequeño bebe de tal vez *suspirando* tres meses a lo menos, por lo tanto no se preocupen esto no le hara nada a el que la tome pero el problema no seria eso sino que a los que confunda con sus padres** *sonriendo*** asi que Lucy esta apegado a ti Sting y Rogue a Levi, osea que ellos creen que ustedes son sus madres y nosotros dos *señalandose y a Gajeel* sus padres- dijo el joven peli rosa sorprendiendo totalmente a todos

- Fuego apagado no mientas ***dandole un golpe*** no crees que esto es una gran mentira tuya, eras mejor de pequeño me decias Gray-san quiero jugar contigo o sino Gray-san haz de tu increible magia por favor ***sonriendo*** eras un niño increible-dijo el joven peli negro mago de hielo

- Si no me crees intenten esto ***serio*** cargen a uno de los bebes durante un rato intenten dar una vuelta por toda la zona y veran que en solo dos minutos estaran llorando ***agarrando a ambos bebes*** Sting estara con Erza y Rogue con princesa emo de Hielo, bien ahora vallan, den una vuelta y vera- dijo el joven peli rosa sorprendiendo a ambos jovenes

Despues de aquel momento los dos jovenes caminaron por diferentes lados pero despues de eso se escucharon unos fuertes llantos, en eso la joven peli roja llego dandole el pequeño bebe rubio a la joven rubia y en esos momentos el pequeño bebe se habia tranquilizado, por otra parte el joven peli negro mago de hielo habia llegado cargando a el otro bebe que lloraba y tenia un chupon hecho de hielo pero se habia rendido y poco despues se lo habia entregado a la joven peli azul que solo lo arrullo y se habia quedado durmiendo.

Fin del Flash Black

-Y asi terminamos con dos bebes** *suspirando*** lo peor de todo es que esos pequeños creen que esos cuatro son sus padres y no se los podemos regresar a Sabertooth- dijo la joven peli roja terminando de explicar

-Mocosos ahora se encargaran ustedes de esos pequeños** *serio*** desde hoy son los padres de estos pequeños hasta que vuelvan a ser grandes- dijo el maestro del gremio totalmente serio

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Primero que nada denle mi favorito y si tienen demasiada pereza para hacerlo y les gusto pero no se dignaran en darle mis favoritos ni dejar un review si es que no les gusto o les da pereza, solo les digo algo yo trabajo seriamente y si me he atrazado con varios fanfics es porque me he estado deprimiendo por el final de Naruto lo se soy bien pinche cursi T-T dejenme pero tambien es porque ya no comentan ni nada por el estilo o porque me atraso con algunas cosas como algunas cosas escritas o tambien investigacion :,v que algunos fanfics llevan eso como FIREWORK (mi bebe) que por cierto ya no comentan muchos y si les gusto esta historia y tienen ganas de leer una de las mias en mi perfil estan como no se cuantas terminadas y tambien estan las que no he terminado n.n espero que leean una y ahora hablare sobre el dia de publicacion y les dire que ni tendra asi que si les gusta y tienen flojera o algo asi pues denle me gusta o favoritos, o sino vallan a mi perfil ahi esta un link para mi pagina ahi publicara cuando lo publicare asi no estaran tan al pendientes ahi subire noticias sobre este fic :v si lo se soy bien pinche pro con estas situaciones... hablando de noticias el de FIREWORK para los que lo leen y andan empezando a leer este fic se atrasara otras semanas necesito mas tiempo y investigacion o sino denme ideas QnQ es que no se que hacer tengo parde de esa, tambien para los demas me atrasare lo maximo otras semanas mas :v bueno nos vemos n.n espero que dejen sus reviews <strong>


	2. Relacionandonos con el bebe

**Aclaraciones: **

**() Interrupciones mias**  
><strong>** cosas que hacen los personajes<strong>

**Cursivas: pensamientos entre otras cosas **

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1. Relacionándonos con él bebe<p>

Después de que el maestro les haya dado la orden de que ellos cuidaran a los bebes pues sabían que estaban un poco perdidos más las jóvenes al saber que cuidarían unos bebes y al mismo tiempo los protegerían de dos salvajes por así decirlo respecto a sus pensamientos celosos por unos simples bebes pero eso no les interesaba demasiado porque así los verían tan siquiera ser como personas maduras o así pensaban ambas jóvenes, las jóvenes se despidieron por separado llevándose consigo a cada uno de los bebes que se habían pegado a ellas y también a los dos jóvenes que ahora fingirían junto a ellas ser padres.

La joven rubia iba pensando mientras cargaba a un pequeño bebe dormido que solo se movía cuando sentía un movimiento brusco, suspiro al ver como el joven peli rosa solo la seguía de lejos, jodidamente eran novios y estaba celoso de un pequeño bebe que por cierto había sido su ex novio por así decirlo, claro que el joven peli rosa tenía un punto a su defensiva al decir eso pero porque demonios se portaba aquí con un pequeño angelito pensaba la joven rubia y mas no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos le desesperaba saber que el joven peli rosa estaba celoso de un bebe, tierno, adorable, inocente y hermoso.

-Natsu deja de ser así ***suspirando* **mira es un bebe, no debes porque estar celoso sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, me entiendes o no ***sonriendo*** córrele no seas así este pequeño quiere que nosotros seamos sus padres- dijo por fin la joven rubia desesperaba y convenciéndolo con sus palabras

- Pero ese bebe anda pegado a ti, ***haciendo un puchero*** ¿Que paso con la frase de que llegando de la misión pasaríamos tiempo juntos? ***caminando*** ahora me cambias por un bebe si claro como no _"Nos eligió", _te eligió a ti más bien- dijo el joven peli rosa totalmente celoso

-Natsuuu... ***siguiéndolo*** ya te dije que los celos son malos contigo, te vez adorable sonrojado o sonriendo pero ahora te vez como todo un cascarrabias me entiendes se adorable con él bebe por favor solo por mi ***haciendo ojos de cachorrito*** siii- dijo la joven rubia usando su arma secreta patentada

-No claro que no... ***viendo para otro lado*** esos ojos de perrito a medio morir no te ayudaran para nada, en estos momentos no me interesa cuidar un bebe ***suspirando*** vamos Lucy no seas así de mala conmigo entiéndeme, yo solo quiero pasar tiempo contigo no con un bebe pero bueno ***viéndola a los ojos*** si es por pasar tiempo contigo que hago ahora- dijo el joven peli rosa resignado

-Pues cuidaremos a el pequeño Ting-kun ***sonriendo*** me entendiste nada de lanzarlo por los aires, nada de hacerle maldades, me escuchaste sino habrá castigo para ti...- dijo la joven rubia caminando hacia su departamento

- Espera Ting-kun, ese nombre ***viendo la mirada asesina*** es hermoso me encanta-dijo el joven peli rosa con miedo

Despues de aquello el joven peli rosa tuvo miedo de decir otro nombre mejor para el pequeño porque sabía que la joven rubia estaría en total contra de sus sugerencias pero bueno sobreviviría pero el pequeño no sabía si eso pasaría así que dejaría que todo pasara tranquilamente porque en esos momentos tenía miedo, cuando llegaron a el departamento de la joven rubia, la joven dejo a el pequeño bebe descansando en la cama mientras se iba a la cocina a ver que tenía para hacerle algo de comer a el pequeño mientras que el joven peli rosa estaba viendo sentado en un sofá viendo a la joven rubia y poco después a el pequeño bebe.

Minutos tal vez pasaron en ese momento el joven peli rosa se andaba durmiendo después de tanto esperar cuando por fin la joven rubia regreso vio a la joven con varias cosas pero poco después salió dejando a él joven peli rosa pensando pero también medio dormido cuando por fin sintió que el sueño le ganaba, el pequeño bebe empezó a llorar fuertemente despertando a el joven peli rosa de inmediato, después de un rato arrullándolo, cantándole no pudo más y poco después se sentó dejando a el pequeño llorando más fuerte hasta que llego la joven rubia la cual enojada de que el joven peli rosa no hizo nada lo regaño y poco después lo mando a buscar lo que iba a comprar.

Por otro lado el joven peli negro y la joven peli azul iban tranquilamente a la casa del joven ya que no se podían quedar donde vivía la joven ya que no permitían que los hombres entraran a Fairy Hills, entraron tranquilamente y la joven peli azul quedo sorprendida al ver que la casa del joven estaba totalmente limpia y ordenada, claro la razón era de que el joven vivía con el pequeño gato negro que no le gustaba el desorden por eso todo estaba limpio.

-Gajeel esto es sorprendente todo está limpio ***observando*** al pequeño lo dejaremos dormir mmm… donde dormiré yo, si eso es lo mejor- dijo la joven peli azul alegre

- Espera esa pequeña bola dormirá contigo… no me parece bien que Ro duerma contigo ***sonriendo*** mejor que duerma conmigo- dijo el joven peli negro sorprendiendo aún más a la joven

- ¿Ro? Es mejor Roushi-kun ***viendo a el pequeño*** si es mejor y si no estás de acuerdo conmigo piensa donde iras a comer y Roushi dormirá conmigo me entendiste- hablo lentamente la joven peli azul

-Está bien pero enana Roushi no es un gran nombre te lo digo sinceramente ***suspirando*** aunque también le quedaría a el pequeño, pero enserió se escucharía raro que le digas Roushi se escucha como Sushi-explico lentamente el joven peli negro

- Mmm tienes razón pero nosotros seremos los padres así que no importa lo que nos digan los demás ***sonriendo*** él ahora es mi pequeño bebe me entendiste y no me digas enana- dijo tranquilamente la joven peli azul

Después de aquella plática las cosas fueron tranquilas entre los dos jóvenes en ese día, por otro lado el joven peli rosa regresaba de ir a comprar varias cosas entre ellas biberones, baberos, leche en polvo, chupones, jabón, shampoo, toallitas húmedas, pañales, hisopos, peine, termómetro, talco, mantas, sonajas, porta bebes, pañalera, un móvil, toallas, sabanas, lamparita de noche y ropa para bebe **(pobre Natsu XD)** mientras el joven entraba de tienda en tienda comprando esas cosas sentía que varias personas se le quedaba viendo pero no le dio importancia porque sabía que tarde o temprano sería observado, cuando por fin había terminado con las compras se dio cuenta de que había comprado varias cosas y que no las iba a poder llevar pero por cosa del destino el pequeño gato azul pasaba con un pescado entonces hizo un pequeño trato para que lo ayudara a llevar todas las cosas.

La joven rubia después de que el joven peli rosa se hubiera ido por los encargos se quedó con el pequeño mientras lo tranquilizaba entonces se puso a pensar un rato cuando se dio cuenta el pequeño estaba un poco tranquilo aunque se veía que lloraría de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que si el joven peli rosa no regresaba pronto el pequeño empezaría a llorar demasiado, suspiro y vio su reloj entonces se dio cuenta de que había pasado una hora entonces sintió que el pequeño empezaba a moverse y a hacer ruidos molestos cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que por la ventana entraba el pequeño gato azul amigo del joven peli rosa con varias bolsas y poco después aunque no se acostumbraba de aquello, el joven peli rosa tocaba la puerta y mientras ayudaba a el pequeño gato azul dijo un ligero _"Pasen"_ y de ahí vio a él joven peli rosa con varias cosas tal vez se había excedido al pedirle todas las cosas pero después le daría un premio por ser buen novio y ayudarla.

-Gracias Natsu ***sonriendo*** pensé que había sigo injusta encargándote todo esto pero veo que no pudiste mejor que yo, Natsu puedes cargar a él peque Ting-kun mientras veo y acomodo todo en un lugar ***viendo a él joven*** solo por un rato si y Happy gracias por ayudar a Natsu, si te quedas y me ayudas te cocinare un delicioso pescado-dijo la joven rubia tranquila

- ¡Aye! Claro que me quedo después de todo no puedo dejarlos solos, ya había hecho trato con Erza de que no te dejara sola con Natsu me dijo que si lo hacía me daría por gato muerto ***temblando*** así que también estaré con ustedes- dijo el pequeño gato azul divertido

- Luce, ***haciendo un puchero* **es que si lo cargo el llorara y no me gusta que haga eso no puedo cuidarlo bien, sabes que soy malo ahorita cuidando niños pero bueno lo intentare solo por ti ***abrazándola* **sabes que yo haré todo lo que me pidas porque te quiero- dijo el joven peli rosa sonriendo

- Yo igual te quiero Natsu por eso cuida a Ting-kun ***sonriendo*** por favor, te lo pido así que no me hagas pucheros porque no funcionara conmigo sabes que no funcionara aunque me hagas berrinche ***dándole él bebe*** cuídalo siii porque así cuidaras después a nuestro hijo- dijo la joven rubia sonrojada

- Se guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaann ***con sus patitas en su boca* **y también se casaran- dijo el pequeño gato azul sonrojando a los dos jóvenes

Poco después de aquel momento de vergüenza la joven rubia vio en todas las bolsas y cajas lo que había pedido entonces empezó a acomodarlas mientras que el pequeño gato azul ayudaba con lo que podía y el joven peli rosa solo se quedó observando mientras cargaba a él bebe **(Una familia feliz XD) **mientras por otro lado de la ciudad de Magnolia ambos jóvenes caminaban de tienda en tienda comprando cosas para él bebe peli negro el cual ahora iba en una carriola que le habían comprado en una de las tiendas, todos las personas que los veían pensaban que era una pareja casada y que su pequeño estaba demasiado lindo, murmuraban cosas como_ "viste son de Fairy Tail" "Su bebe es igualito a el padre" "Su mama es bonita" "El papa queda fuera no se ve tan bien así" y_ un sinfín de cosas que ponían nerviosos a ambos jóvenes pero de todas formas no le ponían mucha atención **(Gajeel se vería raro así XD)**

Habían entrado a una tienda grande donde tenían un montón de cosas para bebes, la joven peli azul maravillada se acercó a una parte donde había ropa para bebe y fue viendo mientras que el joven peli negro se acercaba con él bebe que solo miraba tranquilo la escena y se había quedado asombrado con un peluche de esa tienda.

-Gajeel crees que este mameluco se le vea bien ***viendo a él joven*** es negro pero se ve muy lindo también le podemos poner su babero y algo más ***sonriendo*** un gorro, también unos zapatitos, un chupón y que más seria para el pequeño- dijo la joven peli azul emocionada

- Enana no te emociones demasiado ***suspirando*** después volverá a la normalidad y volverá a ser Rogue no Roushi, pero bueno si tú quieres compra la ropa que quieras de todas formas yo seré el que pagara todo esto- dijo el joven peli negro un poco molesto

- Gajeel sé que te emociona esto también ***sonriendo*** por eso… mmm no diré nada así que no te preocupes pero bueno, mira este mameluco es tan hermoso o este, también este conjunto ***viendo a el pequeño*** Gajeel, Roushi quiere algo de ahí mira cómo observa esa parte vamos a ver- dijo la joven peli azul contenta

- Esta bien ***viendo los peluches*** porque te emociona esto enana es aburrido estar de tienda en tienda viendo estas cosas- dijo el joven peli negro fastidiado

- Porque es hermoso y lindo imaginarte comprar cosas para un bebe, ***cargando a él bebe*** además Roushi es tan tierno que quiero comprarle también yo así que le comprare varios juguetes y también ropa tierna, abrigadora y linda ***asintiendo*** seré una mamá para él bebe, para Roushi- dijo la joven peli azul emocionada

Después de aquella decisión de la joven peli azul, el joven peli negro solo observo un poco sorprendido como la joven se acercaba a los peluches y agarraba uno, se lo enseñaba a el pequeño y de ahí otro, mientras decidía con él bebe cual quería él. Había pasado un largo tiempo cuando por fin el joven peli negro vio todos los peluches que había comprado la joven peli azul eran osos de felpa, conejos, dragones, animales, después de los peluches siguieron comprando y el joven peli negro supo que quedarían ambos en quiebra y tendrían que ir a una misión pero no podrían ir por un problema y eso era porque tenían que cuidar un bebe. Poco a poco terminaron de comprar las cosas y regresaron a la casa del joven el cual ahora tenía más trabajo que nunca ya que tenía que ayudar a acomodar las cosas del bebe en el cuarto que le eligió la joven peli azul la cual iba demasiado alegre al saber todo lo que habían comprado. Por otro lado el joven peli rosa se encontraba tranquilo leyendo un libro mientras la joven rubia terminaba de acomodar las cosas del pequeño.

Continuara…


End file.
